


got so much to lose, got so much to prove

by inspector_spacetime



Series: Stydia One Shots [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspector_spacetime/pseuds/inspector_spacetime
Summary: AU - Stiles and Lydia never dated, she never knew of his crush. Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Kira are all in a band together. Derek is their manager.Based off these 2 au's:“this is so unfair there’s this song getting popular and the singer sounds like you and all these lyrics almost sound like they could be about me but you’re singing about lost love and you weren’t in love with me wait I’m watching the music video and crying and hey that’s definitely you wtf” au“you’re famous and just got asked if you were ever in love this should be good– WAIT WHAT” auObviously it's gonna be slightly different like Lydia knows the guys because Ali used to be with Scott and is dating Derek (minor Dallison, sorry about that)





	got so much to lose, got so much to prove

The song became one of their more popular songs, and Lydia heard it a lot. She heard it before it was even released though, due to the fact her bestfriend was dating the band's manager.

And also dated the band's lead singer.

It wasn't her normal music style - don't get her wrong she could listen to punk rock with the best of them, she just had to be in the right kind of mood - but it had a good tune. 

She wondered though, who wrote the lyrics, and if they were based on anything.

Some people just make stuff up right?

She met Allison at a resturant, usually they met up alone, but for some reason the band was with her and her boyfriend. 

"Uh, what's going on?" Lydia asked sitting in a chair across from her.

"They just finished up an interview and decided to crash our lunch date." She rolled her eyes and poked Derek in his ribs.

"Well that's rude." Lydia joked.

It was weird for her to hang out with these people. She went to high school with them and they became...not exactly friends, but not as loose a term as acquaintances either.

And now they were in her life a little more often. She even got free tickets to their concerts all the time. Sometimes it would completely take her by surprise how well she knew them.

They ordered and began talking about nothing in particular when Lydia suddenly asked about the song.

She didn't realize the boys and Kira were listening too. Isaac smirked at her, "Check our latest interview out and see."

She rolled her eyes and didn't reply. She also missed the way Stiles glared at the scarved man.

"Well, Ali, have fun with these nerds - not you Kira - I have to go." She shot Kira and Allison a smile before leaving.

The boys said bye. All except Stiles who wouldn't make eye contact with her.

The song weirdly was on the radio, and she decided to turn it up.

 

 

_Oh_

_We were at the table by the window, the view_  
_Casting shadows, the sun was pushing through_  
_Spoke a lot of words, I don't know if I spoke the truth_

_Got so much to lose_  
_Got so much to prove_  
_God don't let me lose my mind_

_Trouble on my left, trouble on my right_  
_I've been facing trouble almost all my life_  
_My sweet love, won't you pull me through?_  
_Everywhere I look I catch a glimpse of you_  
_I said it was love and I did it for life (did-did it for you)_

_Oh_

_We will come to pass, will I pass the test?_  
_You know what they say, yeah_  
_The wicked get no rest_  
_You can have my heart, any place, any time_

_Got so much to lose_  
_Got so much to prove_  
_God don't let me lose my mind_

 

_Trouble on my left, trouble on my right_  
_I've been facing trouble almost all my life_  
_My sweet love, won't you pull me through?_  
_Everywhere I look I catch a glimpse of you_  
_I said it was love and I did it for life (did-did it for you)_

_Trouble on my left, trouble on my right_  
_I've been facing trouble almost all my life_  
_My sweet love, won't you pull me through?_  
_Everywhere I look I catch a glimpse of you_  
_I said it was love and I did it for life (did-did it for you)_

_Oh_

_Got so much to lose_  
_Got so much to prove_  
_God don't let me lose my mind_

 

Some of the words seemed vaguely familiar to her. Someone had said, or wrote them, but then again she heard the song so many times it could be that.

 

She went home and couldn't get the line 'My sweet love won't you pull me through?' Out of her head. Something about it. Once again she decided to just dismiss it she's heard the song so much.

The next day Allison texted her.  _Did you watch that interview??_

Lydia's brows furrowed, she never watched anything to do with them just ocassionally listened to them.  _No why would I?_  She replied and after Allison took a long while to reply she decided to YouTube it.

She was supposed to be working, but the curiosity would kill her.

And as fate would have it Ali texted her back as soon as she found the video.  _Just watch it trust me.._

This vague ass bitch, Lydia thought and clicked on the video. The whole band was there an interviewer slightly off screen asking them questions. Mostly about their new album, how their sound is changing, and to kira 'what's it like being the only girl in the Band', then back to the guys 'How many girls try sneaking back stage or into your tour bus', etc.

Lydia was getting bored and was about to turn it off.

"And finally you've had a couple of hits but none quite as popular as 'Trouble'. I hate to admit it but I'm not entirely clear what the song is about." 

The band glanced at Stiles and he blushed lightly after realizing.

"Uh well, it's kind of personal." He managed to say.

"Oh. Well that's fine you don't have to tell us about it." The interviewer sounded disappointed.

Lydia shared her sentiment. Scott nudged Stiles a little and they shared a look. Scott gave a slight nod. Stiles let out a large breath. 

"No its okay. I suppose it's time I talk about it." He cracked a smile. "I, uh, wrote the song when I was drunk," his blush deepened, "I have been in love with this girl for quite some time..."

"Since the third grade." The rest of the band said in unison.

So it was someone from Beacon Hills? Lydia was intrigued.

"Guys..." Stiles sounded as embarrassed as he looked.

"Oh? And are you still in love with this girl? And if I may, how do you know you're still in love with her?"

"God..." He mumbled and covered his face for a minute. He inhaled, "okay. Well....yeah I am. I think I'll always be in love with her, even if she doesn't ever reciprocate my feelings. Well I know because I see her actually quite often."

Is he talking about..."Allison?" Lydia said aloud.

"Well, I feel this is a pointless question but I must ask." He nooded and she continued, "would you be willing to date right now?"

He laughed. "Is this a personal question or a professional question?" She opened her mouth to answer but he stopped her, "unfortunately I am emotionally unavailable and I feel that'd be unfair to any lady, but uh, my boy Isaac is single and desperate."

They all laughed except Isaac. "Okay, I know I'm pushing it but one last question for you Stiles." He looked a little irritated but nodded, "May we have the name of this mystery woman?"

He sighed, "No. I don't think I feel comfortable exposing her like that. I doubt she even knows my feelings."

They wrapped up the interview and she frowned. It couldn't be Ali. He said the third grade. Allison wasn't in Beacon Hills then.

Her eyes grew wide with realization. Stiles? She was shocked. She talked with him most, besides Kira, out of the band. Even knew him pretty well. She remembered school with him and how dorky and cute he was in elementary school. 

Her? All this time? How did she not notice?

Lydia has always been a little self absorbed though, and at times oblivious.

There were lines she recognized because they were things she had heard from Stiles.

It seems as if the memory comes rushing at her one night when Allison dragged her to one of their after parties. She got drunk and her and Stiles hung out most of the night. Ended up at a 24 hour diner around 6 in the morning. The sun was barely coming up.

Stiles was talking about lost love and all that. The words he said registered with Lydia on a different level.

And another time...he was worried about going on stage after he had been in an accident. He hadn't played the drums in over 6 months. Besides the small practices he had leading up to the show. Lydia gave him a pep talk.

_"Listen Stilinski, I know you're feeling insecure and I get that, but these last few practices you got in were damn good. You were born to do this. Get on that stage and rock that crowd."_

_He smirked at the strawberry blonde, "My sweet love...won't you pull me through?"_

_She hid a small smile, "show me your stuff."_

Lydia was burning up now at every memory of her and Stiles. She thought her and Stiles were friendly because of their friends, but he liked her. The whole time.

She semi flirted with him.

And he LOVED her?

She felt hot all over. She decided to listen to the song again....and it sounded different to her now. New. She was laughing, but it was humorless. She wasn't sure why she was laughing. 

She has lost it. 

She called Allison. "Allison.....am I losing my mind?"

Ali laughed at her best friend, "What ever do you mean?" She said in an almost mocking tone.

"This interview. Did you just expect me to know who he was talking about?"

"Lydia..." Allison huffed.

"Allison...." Lydia copied her.

"Okay, it's about you. It's always been about you. Stiles usually writes the songs for the band you know and you're usually the inspiration. If this song didn't get so damn popular you'd never have noticed."

"Allison. What the hell is going on?"

"Oh..." She faltered, "do you...not feel the same?"

Lydia didn't speak for a while. How did she feel? She liked Stiles as a person, yes. He even was kinda cute. Pretty fun when he wanted to be. She could be into him.

"I mean I don't love him." She finally answered.

Allison sighed. "Well he doesn't know you watched the interview. Just ask him out and see if you like it."

"I...dont know."

"You're Lydia freaking Martin. Take control of this situation."

Lydia nodded. "You're right. I'll do it. Give me his number."

Allison gave Lydia his number and Lydia spent about an hour psyching herself up to call him.

What if they didn't work out? What if they didn't really like each other?

But soon she was dialing his number and he answered.

"Hell-o?" He sounded very confused.

"Hi. Um, hey." Shut up Lydia you already said hi. "Its me, Lydia."

There was some shuffling and a strangled noise and a loud thump like the phone had fell before her answered her.

"Oh hey what's up? What's going on?" She smiled at this.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner...maybe tonight?"

"Not to be....that guy....but as a date?" She laughed lightly. 

"Yes." She simply said. 

"Cool, yes, definetely. I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Sounds good Stilinski. I'll text you my address."

They said their goodbyes. Lydia feeling more nervous than she felt in a long time and Stiles jumping around his swanky apartment with joy.

8pm came very fast. Lydia was dressed in a black dress with red heels. Her strawberry blonde hair was curled. Stiles picked her up dressed in a white button up and black slacks. The sleeves were rolled up showing off his forearms. 

She was impressed. He was a drummer in a rock band, she rarely saw him dressed up. She's not sure she ever did. He's always wearing a t-shirt and a flannel.

"Wow. You look so gorgeous." Stiles said and then started stumbling over his words, "I mean you always look gorgeous to me but you look especially gorgeous...I mean..."

She laughed lightly. "Stiles its okay I get it. You look very handsome. Why don't you dress up like this more often?" She joked.

"You can't imagine how hard it is to drum in clothes like this." He responded and they began walking to his car.

"So...dinner and movie?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Dinner, yes. Movie, no. I have a bit of a surprise for you. So you'll have to wait and see." 

She wanted to press further but didn't. He took her to an expensive resturant. She was a bit shocked at the prices but Stiles told her to not worry about it.

"I feel a little weird accepting all this on a first date." She said and he shook his head.

"Look, I'm not trying to brag but its definetely gonna come off like that...I can afford it and to be honest taking you to some cheaper resturant might result in fans interrupting us. Plus their food is delicious."

"Alright. I'll just enjoy myself." She smiled at the brunette. 

They talked for a while about their week and some reminiscing. After all the food was gone, a couple of hours of talking, and some drinks Stiles finally decided to ask her the question thats been bothering him all night.

"Okay. I hate to ask because I'm having such a wonderful time with you, but why did you suddenly call me and ask me out?"

She started blushing as the interview and song entered her head. "Um, I think the question is why haven't you asked me out?"

"Lydia, do you know how many hints I've dropped? How many times you've shut me down without realizing?"

"I'm a little oblivious...." She hasn't really been into dating since her first love completely broke her heart and even longer after that she realized how toxic and emotionally (sometimes even physically) abusive he was.

"I just thought you were uninterested. So...can I know why?"

"Umm...Ali told me to watch your guy's last interview. Embarrassingly enough, I thought you had feelings for Allison at first."

He laughed aloud. "Allison is one of my bestfriends and dated my bestfriend....and is dating my manager. No thanks." He smiled. "Um, I didn't think you watched our interviews."

"I don't." His cheeks were turning pink and she smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it. I kinda had a crush on you. Speaking of oblivious people, I have flirted with you a few times."

"Lydia Martin? Flirting with me? I don't believe it." He was over the top about it and she laughed.

"So you noticed?"

"Of course. Doesn't mean you want anything." She shook her head at him. "Okay we're going to be late." He said and got up. He paid their tab, which Lydia refused to look at, and they left.

They got into his car. She felt a little uneasy not knowing where they were going but shoved it down. She trusted Stiles...something she just realized.

"I'm glad we did this." She said quietly and he beamed at her, causing her to smile as well.

"I am very glad we did this." Stiles replied. He took one hand off the heel and grabbed her hand.

She squeezed it lightly.

They arrived at a club and Lydia felt uneasy. She wasn't exactly a clubber. She had came a couple times but she really had to be in a partying mood.

"It's not what you think." Stiles said reading her expression. She examined the area. No one was around and it was quiet. He held out his hand to her and she took it.

They went in and she saw the band and her friends. She lifted her eyebrows.

"As much as I wanted to experience this alone...I felt you'd want your best friend to be here as well."

She was completely confused. "Okay what's going on?" She finally demanded.

Finally and much to her shock, Jhene Aiko came out. They were introduced and Lydia was in shock. Allison was screaming, she wasn't sure what was going on either. 

Jhene did a few songs and Allison and Lydia held each other while singing a long. Stiles laughed, but was glad they were happy.

Finally Jhene Aiko left and Lydia and Allison talked for what seemed like forever before Stiles interrupted. "Can I steal Lydia away?" Allison sent her best friend a smile then headed towards Derek.

"So yeah this was gonna be for us, but I knew you'd want Allison to be here."

"You're amazing...oh my god this must have been expensive."

"Lydia stop worrying about it. Our next date is on you okay?" She laughed. 

"I can't believe you did all this for me."

"Really? I'd do anything for you." He said seriously and she felt embarrassed. 

She kissed him, and at first he was shocked, but quickly caught on and kissed her back.

Suddenly a chorus of "Woo's" broke out. And they pulled away. "Forgot they were still here." He said and they rejoined their friends.

Lydia definetely was pleasantly surprised and happy. Stiles draped his arm around her shoulder, and she hummed in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 'Trouble' by Cage the Elephant. I pictured it going a little harder though. As I feel Stiles would want it to be a little more rough. That might just be me though.
> 
> Also this really got away from me


End file.
